familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Vlašim
) | native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Town | image_skyline = Zámek Vlašim - Vlašimská brána.jpg | image_alt = | image_caption = Vlašim castle gate | image_flag = Flag of Vlašim.svg | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = Vlašim, Czech Republic - coat of arms.png | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = | map_alt = | map_caption = | pushpin_map = Czech Republic | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Location in the Czech Republic | pushpin_map1 = Czech Republic Central Bohemia | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location in Central Bohemian Region | latd = 49 |latm = 42 |lats =15 |latNS = N | longd = 14 |longm = 53 |longs = 54 |longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Central Bohemian | subdivision_type2 = District | subdivision_name2 = Benešov | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | parts_type = Component settlements | parts_style = list | p1 = Vlašim | p2 = Bolina | p3 = Domašín | p4 = Hrazená Lhota | p5 = Nesperská Lhota | p6 = Polánka | p7 = Znosim | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Luděk Jeništa | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 41.43 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 365 | elevation_max_m = | elevation_min_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 11769 | population_as_of = 1-1-2013 | population_density_km2 = | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone1 = CET | utc_offset1 = +1 | timezone1_DST = CEST | utc_offset1_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 258 01 | area_code_type = | area_code = | iso_code = | registration_plate = | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = | footnotes = }} Vlašim ( ) is a town in the Central Bohemian Region of the Czech Republic. It has 12,689 inhabitants and is situated on the Blanice river, 70 kilometers south-east from the capital, Prague. Vlašim is known for its castle and English style park with many pieces of romantic architecture such as the Chinese pavilion, Old castle and its three gates. History According to archeologists, the first inhabitants settled here as long as 30 thousand years ago. About 4,000 years ago, the place was inhabited by Celts, and later by Germanic and Slavic peoples. The town of Vlašim was founded in the 13th century. The castle history dates back to 1303. A fortress was built here in 1318 by Hynek of Vlašim. The oldest historical buildings are found around Hus square and Žižka square. Transport Vlašim is situated in close proximity to the D1 motorway linking Prague to Brno. Vlašim railway station, situated to the south of the town centre, is situated on the Benešov–Trhový Stěpánov line. Culture The castle hosts an annual concert on 1 May, which is a state holiday in the Czech Republic. Climate Winters in Vlašim area are cold and the countryside is often covered with snow from November, sometimes up until March. Summer and autumn are usually warm. Economy The unemployment rate was 3.8 in 2006. Low unemployment is connected to the favorable proximity to the capital, where many locals manage to find their jobs. Commuting to Prague is very common in Vlašim. The most significant engineering factory in Vlašim is Sellier & Bellot, manufacturing ammunition. Packaging machinery companies are also successful world wide and employ local people. In 2010, unemployment increased to 6.69 as a result of the recession, which decreased the demand for exported products. Places to visit in the area *Jemniště *Blaník Famous people *Michal Rozsíval *Michal Repik *Stanislav Prihoda *Jan Ocko z Vlasimi *Anna Roskotova External links * Municipal website (in Czech) Category:Vlašim Category:Benešov District Category:Cities and towns in the Czech Republic